Nutty Love Stories Episode 12
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Episode 12: Nurse Scratte. Sorry for the LONG wait everyone! Hope you enjoy this Episode! Read and Review please!


***Sorry for the VERY long wait everyone. I just thought about it a lot on the Nutty Love Series, and I thought to stop getting ideas from Pucca Episodes, and make up my own. XD Everyone seemed to like Episode 11 a LOT, so I thought about just doing my own because people seem to like that more. ;) Here's another idea that I thought up on my own. I hope you like it! Review please! ^^***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nutty Love Stories**

**Episode 12: Nurse Scratte**

Under the shades of a big and beautiful Oak Tree, Scrat was once again looking for an acorn for him to feast on. When his eyes spotted the acorns at the top, he squeaked with glee.

He decided to aim for the acorns stuck to the really lost branch. Perhaps it would be easier for him to get the acorns if he tackled the tree to let the branch break down.

With a gleam of determination in his eyes, Scrat tackled the tree to get the acorns down. The tree branch started to crack, and when the branch finally cracked hard enough, it broke and fell from the tree. Scrat joyfully squeaked, then held out his claws to get ready to catch the acorns.

But then the branch hit another edge of the branch, and landed hard headed right on Scrat's leg, causing a bone to break. His eyes filled up with tears, as he tried to hold in his pain.

When Scratte came walking across the fields, and over to the same Oak Tree that Scrat had stood under, she could hear a terrifying scream of pain, causing her eyes to grow big in shock and fear.

She scurried her way over to the scream, and put her claws on her mouth once she saw Scrat on the ground crying for help with his broken leg.

Scratte quickly picked up his leg to look at it, and she was able to notice that it could not bent. She knew that it was a broken bone. So she picked her mate up, and ran off into the fields with Scrat held paralyzed in Scratte's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Out under the shades of Scrat and Scratte's Tree Home, Scrat woke up from his slumber to realized that he was laying on a grass bed, with a leaf for a pillow, and another leaf blanket on his stomach.

He lifted his head up to see his mate Scratte making some medicine with different kinds of berries. Scrat was about to get up and thank her, but he groaned with pain when he moved his broken leg. Scratte turned around with a worried expression when she saw her mate groaning in pain.

She quickly ran over to Scrat and put her claw around his back; held him up with a seductive smile. Scrat only responded with a blush.

The Female took out a long and big piece of grass, and carefully wrapped it around Scrat's broken leg. She patted the cast softly to make sure that it would stay on tight. And with that, she was ready for action.

Scratte took out a spoon that was originally carved from a stick, and grabbed a spoonful of the medicine she made for him. She held the spoon near his mouth, but Scrat twisted his face and turned his head from it. He knew that it would probably taste bad.

The Female kept trying to put the spoon near Scrat's mouth, but the Male kept moving his head frantically to avoid drinking it. Scratte's eyes narrowed with anger. Then suddenly…she had an idea. She punched Scrat's broken leg, causing him to let out a scream of pain, then quickly stuffed the spoon in his mouth. Scrat swallowed the medicine, and gagged. Scratte only smiled seductively at him for her victory. **(AN: Pucca Reference.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes after the medicine that Scratte had given Scrat, she pulled out a stethoscope and placed the ear phones in her small twitching little ears.

Scrat looked a bit nervous to see what was gonna happen to him. But he blushed when Scratte held onto Scrat's back and held him up to her face, with a seductive smile. Scratte placed the stethoscope on Scrat's heart, and heard his heart beat faster ever then before.

When the Female got a glance of her mate, she noticed that his pupils were as big as a balloon, and he had an affectionate smile. Perhaps it is because of the sudden romantic moment that she was giving him.

When Scratte took a step back, she noticed that the heartbeat was growing lower. She kept taking more steps back only to hear that the heartbeat grew even lower on Scrat. Scratte then knew that the only reason to why his heart would beat fast, is because she was with him at that time. But when she isn't, there is no fast heartbeat for Scrat.

So the Female walked over to Scrat again, put her arm around his back again with his face up to hers; with the heart beating faster. Then she flirtatiously batted her eyelashes at Scrat, with a seductive smile; kissed him on the lips, as Scrat kissed her back, with his heart beating faster than ever before. Just like a clock.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Scratte got out a tiny hammer, that is really a rock tied to a stick. Scrat whimpered when he noticed the hammer. He was worried if Scratte would bang it hard on his broken leg. And it seems as though his attempts in trying to stop her, are zero.

Scratte carefully grabbed Scrat's broken leg, with Scrat shaking his head no frantically and whimpering nervously.

Then the Female banged the hammer on Scrat's leg, causing the poor Male to scream in horrible pain.

Scratte gasped with her claws on her mouth. She quickly kissed Scrat on the cheek to calm him down. Her mate sighed affectionately on her sweet kiss. While Scratte just let out a sigh in relief. She was glad that he calmed down. For one thing, that would make all the animals go completely crazy over his hysterical scream.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Scratte ran out of ideas. Nothing she ever did to cure her poor mate, helped. But then she thought, 'Perhaps his broken leg was his punishment for being such a glutton.'

She wanted to cure Scrat, but what else could she do? There seemed to be absolutely nothing that could cure that clumsy squirrel.

Then suddenly…she thought of a cure. She turned to Scrat, holding out her claws in a way of saying, "Just stay right there, honey. I'll be right back." So she scurried off to the Oak Tree that Scrat had gotten his injury from.

Scratte grabbed the branch that hit Scrat's leg, and pulled off an acorn from it. With the acorn held in her claws, Scratte ran back to Scrat.

Scratte took Scrat out of his bed, with the Male's face surprised and nervous by her sudden movement. The Female than stuffed an acorn in Scrat's mouth, who was choking on it at first. When he swallowed it however, his leg was actually able to move!

Scrat smiled when he noticed that his broken bone was put back together in its original place. So he took off the cast, smiled at his mate, and hugged her affectionately in his way of saying, "Thank you."

Scratte hugged him back, and then they both gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips.

Scrat was feeling better than ever now that his leg was cured. He knew that he would never forget that day when Scratte had cured his leg. It was all thanks to her…

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***AWWWWW! That was SO adorable! ^^ Anyways, since I already agreed to only make up my own Episodes instead of getting ideas from Pucca Episodes, Episode 13 might not come way too soon. Because I'm lacking an idea for a great plot on the next one. Sorry guys… =( But I promise you that I'll write the next Episode as soon as I can! ;D So stay tuned!***


End file.
